Ghost Chronicles: Karoke Contest and a Ghost Demon
by neomeo810
Summary: Danny's rival and cousin comes for a visit. Soon strange things happen. So what does Ember have to do with this? slight xover with Inuyasha and the first of a series of crossover fics.
1. Chapter 1

_-Prologue-_

_As I travel the ghost zone, like other ghosts, I think about of how I died._

_Flashback_

_My little brother and I were on our way to fame and fortune in music when we drove right into a gang shooting._

_After the shooting I awoke in a hospital. I was in so much pain, but it was the least of my problems. Soon I heard voices outside of the room. "Are you sure there is nothing you can do for her?" It was not hard for me to figure out that the first voice was my mom._

"_Sorry but no. We were able to save your son though, but… he is HALF GHOST."_

_These words stuck to my mind like glue soon I died and awoke again in the ghost zone._

_ end flashback _

"_Half Ghost" these words still haunt me to this day, and my name is…_

_Ember_


	2. Hectic Take Off

Sorry for not updating for a long time. I had writers block. Is it writers block when you have too many ideas???? TT sorry. Also if you can guess what show the kid is based on, your OC will appear in the fanfiction!!! The contest ends December.

-

-

-

-

-

You see a Japanese boy, about eleven or twelve years old. He is wearing a sweat jacket and black jeans. He is running through the airport as if something was chasing him. The truth was that he was going to miss his flight if he didn't hurry up!! His flight was one the other side of the airport as he ran fast as he could he realized he wasn't going to make it.

"THE HECK WITH THIS!!!" he said as he started to glow.

His hair turned from black to a shining white, he grew a few inches taller and his hat came off revealing dog-like ears. He suddenly had a huge burst of speed as he passed by people a huge gust of wind blew them away. The flight was going to stop boarding in a few seconds as he was edging close to the plane. He was right on time as he stopped in front of the ticket taker and gave her his ticket and entered the plane. As he was entering the plane, his appearance changed back to normal. He saw his mom waiting for him. She was dressed in a businesswoman's suit. She looked very relieved when she saw him knowing he made it on time.

As he sat down his mom scolded him "I told you to go before we left for the airport!!" she said with anger.

"I did!!" he replied "I just drank a large soda in the car okay!!!"

"You're lucky you have made it, I would have left without you!!!" the woman sighed.

"At least we're on the right plane MOM!!" the kid said with even more anger.

"How was I supposed to know that the plane was in gate 456 in stead of gate 654??" she questioned.

"You had the tickets for crying out…"

"Please buckle you seatbelts for the plane is about to take flight." The pilot interrupted.

"Ah well." Said the child, "we're here might as well deal with it"

"Next stop, Fenton Works!!" said the mother with excitement.


	3. Waiting in Airport

I do not own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha. I decided to end the contest because I'm not that popular yet. Also there is JAL (Japanese Air Lines)

-

-

-

-

-

" I can't believe you talked me into this!" Danny screamed. He and his family went to the airport to welcome his dad's, Jack's, cousin from Japan and her son. The truth was that Danny was supposed to be at school doing the makeup test so that he could his really low grades up.

"Relax, Danny" his mother, Maddie, said nonchalantly, "Jack hasn't seen his cousin in ages. He is very excited to see her again," she said happily.

"At least we don't have to sit through that lame speech of 'Why video games can kill your chances at being successful at life'" Jazz, Danny's sister, said.

"Isn't Dad's cousin the owner of some game company in Tokyo??" asked Danny.

"Well it would explain the news crews here," said Jazz. There were at least twenty cameramen and reporters.

"I am here live reporting that Kagome Higurashi, C.E.O. of Higurashi Corporations, and her son Blues Higurashi are landing soon and going to visit their American family, the Fentons," said a reporter.

"Isn't this great kids?" Jack asked Danny and Jazz, "I finally get to see my cousin again after 15 years!!!"

"This is as much fun as hearing you blather on and on about ghosts," mumbled Danny.

"What was that, honey?" asked his mom.

"Nothing" replied Danny.

-------------------------------

"We will be landing soon," said the pilot, "Please buckle your seatbelts and thank you for using JAL as your plane."

"We're finally landing!!!!" said Blues.

"The flight wasn't so bad," said Kagome nervously.

"Yeah it was!!!!!" replied Blues, " We flew right through a storm. When I was in the bathroom, I got shocked every time I sat down!!!!" he sad it so angrily that he was twitching a bit. (A/N: This really happened to my cousins when we were going home from the Philippines.)

"Will you please quiet down," said a stewardess, "Some people are still sleeping."

-----------------------

"I have gotten word that the plane Mrs. Higurashi is on will be landing in two minutes," said a news reporter. Danny acted like he was watching paint dry as he waited for his aunt and cousin's arrival.

" I'm supposed to be practicing for the big Amity Park Karaoke contest" yawned Danny and Jazz.

"The prize is 3,000 dollars and a scholarship to the school of Fine arts and Musical Talent in San Francisco, California!!" Jazz said with excitement.

" Tucker, Sam, and I are going to win that contest!" Danny said snobbishly.

"How do you feel about your relatives from Japan visiting???" asked a rather curious reporter to Danny. Danny jumped, his shoe fell off and hit the reporter's cameraman. Luckily, Danny did this on purpose so the reporter would leave him alone. It worked because the reporter ran to the cameraman who apparently, had a largely swollen nose. Danny started laughing at this but stopped when a mysterious blue mist came out of his mouth.

--------------------------------------------------

Cliffy X) hope you liked the story. Sorry for not updating for a while. I had a lot of pressure from school. The next chapter should come around Christmas and New Years.

Happy Reading


End file.
